Switcharoo
by eveeevee
Summary: A terrible force is returning to the Clan Cats. Only with the skills of 6 from a diffrent world can save them. Guess who's coming to the lake! -POKEMON AND WARRIOR CATS CROSSOVER!- Ikarishipping Contestshipping Pokeshipping
1. clarifications

Pokemon and Warrior Switcharoo!

OK, If you don't get it, It's warriors and Pokemon Switched!! this is where the ultimate Fan themes come in! May, Drew, ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul switch with Crowfeather, Leafpool, squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, (Umm... I can't think of two others) are going to switch.

Here's the thing though, They don't necessarily They don't switch status and stuff, Just stories,.... But they know they switch stories... Strange isn't it! Im not taking anyone's idea, and if i am i just want to go deeper. This has a very deep plot with a prophecy.

Just to clear things, I'm starting with Warrior Pokemon:

Apprentices (No, it doesn't mean they're 6 yrs old, They are like 16 in the Pokemon world)

May:Blossomkit= Sapphire eyes, Speckled white on Brown fur

Drew:Marshkit= Emerald eyes and Muddy fur (you know what i mean)

I'm starting with May and Drew. Just to

I'll put the rest of the names as i go on


	2. May and Drew kits of Thunderclan

Switcharoo warrior Pokemon

Drew and May, kits of Thunderclan

May's POV

"ugh." I open my eyes into slits. The ceiling seemed closer and the light was very dim. "Where am I?" I looked around to find a very large cat.

"No need to worry, darling. I'm here." It spoke. Ahh!! I screamed inwardly. Is it a Pokemon? "what's wrong dear? Can't tell who your own mother is." She poked fun at me. Mother!? Cat!? Wha? I looked down at myself to see white spots almost shaped like petals on brown… Fur!

"Um…" I looked up at her again to see loving, playful eyes. What's going on here? She seems almost like my mother in a way.

"Dappletail," Another she-cat called. "Have you gotten some herbs from Leafpool for your stiff legs."

"Not yet. Ha, they treat me like an elder when I'm in here. Blossomkit." She called, But I was too absorbed in my surroundings and what's going on. These strange names and They're Cats For crying out loud!!! "Blossomkit, are you listening to me?" She caught my attention. "You furball." She licked me between my ears. "I'm going to Leafpool for some herbs, ok? I'll be back." Herbs, Does she mean medicine? This is all too strange.

"Blossomkit." There's that name again.

"Yes?" I ask. My eyes adjust to the dim light. A brown cat with emerald eyes approached me. Those eyes, their so familiar. Then it hits me. "Um… May I ask you a question?"

"You're asking a question for a question?" He asked mockingly. It is him! I could tell by his voice and his cockiness.

"Drew, is that you?" I ask quickly and quietly.

"I knew I've seen those sapphire eyes before."

"It is." I brought my muzzle to his flank and purred. I could feel myself grow warm as I touched his fur. "Sorry, umm… animal instinct I guess."

"About that. We're cats." he said straight forward without hesitation.

"yes. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. One night I was in the Pokemon Center, the next. In here." he shrugged.

"What name have they called you?"

"Marshkit. You're Blossomkit am I correct?"

"As always." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's lay low for a while until we do figure out what's happening.

"Marshkit and Blossomkit, come here." The she-cat from earlier called.

"She's lilyeyes or my mother… I guess." He walked to her on all fours, while I had a hard time.

"Can't walk on your own paws Blossomkit?" She chuckled. "go help your friend out Marshkit, she might needs some."

"Now I see where you get your cockiness." I leaned on him to get my balance. It wasn't too hard.

"Aww, look at you two. Just adorable eh, lilyeyes?" Dappletail entered the little room slightly underground.

"Yeah, yeah."

"wha! We don't really like each other like that."

"Anyways, You two should be pepped up." We looked curiously at my I guess now mother. "It's been six moons!"

"You two get to be apprentices." lilyeyes said as she groomed herself. Still confused.

"Thunderclan will be so proud to have such strong warriors when you two grow up." Thunderclan warriors, What are those?

"Were you two born yesterday?" Lilyeyes asked. "Apprentices train to Warriors that protect our clan, Thunderclan."

"Don't be so rash Lily."

"are we really going through with this?" I asked drew. "What if we get stuck here… For good."

"I don't now just play along. Lilyeyes can me and Blossomkit play outside a little." He asked in a kiddish manner, unless he's acting anyone could believe him.N/A That made sense right?

"go on you two." She purred at us.

"Let's go." We walked out into the open. Our eyes adjusted to the now bright sun to see us in a large ravine. "wow." I looked around and saw many cats. When I opened my mouth scents filled it, many scents.

"this is almost overwhelming." Drew said next to me. It seemed odd, but I felt so happy to be next to him, well with him being my rival and best fiend and all.

"hey, look over there." I saw one cat come over to this large pile a drop a mouse on top of it.

"Go ahead. Take one." He called to us. We ran over to him.

"Pick one for you two to share. You'll be making up for it when you become apprentices." he chuckled. Then walked to another cat and started grooming her.

"What's he doing?"

"How should I know?" he retorted.

"They're sharing tongues." We turned to see a large, masculine orange tom behind us. "It's grooming each other."

"Right." drew said.

"ha, usually you two would be clawing each others fur off." He looked at us warmly "I guess you two will get along after all. Can't wait to be apprenticed?" he asked

"Of course." I piped up in a go to attitude.

"I'm glad." he walked away under a large rock and started sharing tongues with a sandy she-cat.

"everyone here is so friendly." I said in a now bubbly mood.

"yeah."

"Man, I'm starving." I said as I looked at my growling belly. We looked at the pile of dead mice, birds and even some rabbits.. Do they expect us t eat that?

"Well, which do you want? We don't have all day." We turned to see a cat our size with spot fur like mine, but on black fur. He looked at me oddly. "Why don't you try the sparrow over there." He went between me and Drew and slightly brushed pelts with mine… Maybe it's just showing friendship. I smiled at him. "Hey, why don't we share it? You are going to be an apprentice soon, like me. I can't what to tell you what it's like, even though it's only been a half moon." He perked up at me with such enthusiasm, how could I turn him down? But how long is a half moon?

"hee hee, S-"

"Actually, she was going to share it with me." Drew interjected.

"last I checked, Marshkit, you were calling her mouse brained." I didn't need a dictionary for that. He doesn't think I'm stupid! Just clumsy… Drew growled at the young tom then pushed us away with two mice in his jaws.

"I think this is enough." he said though teeth then we walked back to the nursery.

"Didn't have to be so mean." I scolded him.

"humph. Let's just eat now." he looked at the plump mouse then bit it with caution. "Oh wow, This stuff is actually good." He began taking bigger bites into the mouse.

"Hey, let me try!" I whined. I took the mouse then gave it a big whole-hearty bite. Flavors ran through my mouth and filled me with energy. "This is amazing."

"Blossomkit, Marshkit! Come inside once you finish." My Cat mother called to us. We took our last bites and discarded the bones.

"Coming." We started racing to see who would get to the nursery first. We skidded to a halt in front of the two cats.

"This is so much fun Dre- Marshkit."

"Yeah, still not use to the names?" He teased as we entered the small, warm cave "I've got it down, Blossomkit. Your little memory won't go that far."

"Take that back." I swatted my paw at him. He ducked then head butted me in the stomach, but not to hard.

"It looks like I even have the Warrior skills thing also." he said looking at his claws. I tackled by surprise then started biting his ears.

"Ok! You win!." we released from each others grip and went to a nice bed of, umm.. Moss. We got in it and fell asleep. "This was an exciting day." I whispered to him, anxious to see what the apprentice thing was about, but clearly he was asleep already. "Night, Drew."

"goodnight, May." He said with fun irritation. I settled down and closed my eyes.


	3. Ash and Misty appentices of Riverclan

Switcharoo Pokemon Warriors

Misty and Ash, apprentices of Riverclan

Ash's POV~

"Wha?" I wake up and stretch my legs, all four of them… Four? One, two hind and two front. That's not right. Black sleek fur was all over my body. I even have a long bushy tail. "What's going on?" I get up instantly on all fours and search round frantically. Reeds were everywhere and water surrounded me like an island.

"would you stop moving." A dark brown cat like creature called to me. It talked! Is it using telepathy? No, I'm probably just a Pokemon. Just like the time I was that pikachu. Now that was fun.

"Are you even listening to me?" he yelled again. "for starclan's sake, can you stop moving around? It's not even sunhigh yet." He grumbled then buried his head under the reeds. I looked around to find me, him and one other cat in the little moss house thing I guess.

"Aquapaw, Ravenpaw, you're on the dawn patrol." Another one entered and called us. The tan girl cat opened her eyes to show beautiful aqua eyes. Now I know why they call her aqua.

"What the?" She looked around frantically like I had then settled down. I walked over to her.

"Don't worry, I'm as confused as you are." I smiled at her. She looked at me then away and walked out. I followed her into this clearing. It was almost like a swamp.

"Wow." I say. Cat's were everywhere also. Big and little, scrawny and buff, light colored and dark. I wonder what kind of Pokemon they are. Where's Pikachu?

"Were you two born yesterday? Get over here." he called. We ran over to him to a slightly shallow stream. "Come on, we don't have all day." He jumped into the water with grace and swam to the other side. Aqua followed him. Then all there was left was me. I jumped into the water with a splash soaking them again then floppily swam to the other side.

"umm… Sorry?" I said sheepishly. Aqua giggled at me then followed the tom.

"This is your first time to do a real patrol isn't it? Since it has only been a week." He asked us. "We'll start at the horse place then continue on from there." He stated.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" aqua asked me. He, I know that voice.

"Nope." I replied. Where was that voice from? AH!! It hit me like Misty's hammer. Ouch.

"Hey, Aqua, is it ok if I call you mist?"

She stopped suddenly then looked at me fiercely "Who are you? And how do you know that name?" She pushed me back a little.

"It's me… Ash."

"Ash!" she looked at me with disbelief, then just figured.

"Hey! Is one of you going to scent this area or is it just going to be me." The cat called

"umm, Coming." Misty called.

"Mist, do you know what's going on?" I ask as we walked.

"not a clue."

"Hey, Ravenpaw, Scent right here. It's a good place and it won't be hard to miss, those Windclan probably will miss it just for the fun. When I get my claws on them-"

"Yeah.." how do you scent…. Oh … I get it. I brought my leg up and well… you think know the rest.

"That was sick." Misty said disgusted.

"It's scenting." I replied. "I think… actually I don't know."

"I don't care what it's called. It's just gross."

"What ever." We continued walking the entire, umm, border he called it and we returned to camp.

"Whoa, I'm exhausted." I slumped down onto some reeds. Misty sat next to me.

"Why don't you get some fish, you guys look exhausted." The same cat called to use as he grabbed a fish off a pile.

"Raw fish?" Misty asked?

"Good enough for me." I said and grabbed a big one for the two of us.

"um.. Thanks, I guess." I took a bite first and looked at her with satisfaction.

"It's great!"

"Fine, scoot over for me." She took a bite and came with the same satisfaction I had. "This is good." We continued eating until It was all gone.

"That was good."

"Ditto that." She said. We discarded the leftovers in this very stink place and went to a nice spot where some other cats were laying. We lied down next to them and watched as they groomed each other.

"I think I heard them call it sharing tongues."

"Cool, I guess. Do you want me to do it to you?" I asked. She slightly jumped back.

"Uhh, no thanks. I-I just want to bask in the sun a little." She laid her down on the warm rocks. "this is almost just like sun tanning. Too bad I'm already tan."

"Hey, Aquapaw, Ravenpaw." A call came from the other cat this morning. He came over and sat next to us. "what's going on?" he asked as he groomed himself.

"nothing." I replied.

"tanning." Misty replied.

"umm.. Ok." he said as he looked at Misty.

"Nettlepaw, your on patrol." the same gray cat earlier called.

"Coming, Mintfur. I can't last one moment in the sun without being interrupted. Where are all the other apprentices when you need them. Mallowpaw, Pebblepaw, Copperpaw, Robinpaw, Minnopaw, Sneezepaw,.. Where in Starclan's name is everyone?"

"Why does he keep calling Starclan?"

"beats me. I wonder who all those cats were that he was talking about. Who are they or where are they?"

"Wait, are we a Pokemon? I don't know.""Ash, we aren't Pokemon." She clarified to me with slight irritation that I haven't figured that out yet. "We're cats."

"Oh." I watched as Cats walked around the camp busy with something or just playing around. Soon a ginger-white cat came up to us followed by mottled gray she-cat.

"We thought you'd you guys would like to train with me and Dapplenose a little. You too look like lazy scraps of fur." He said to us.

"OK. I got up." But we aren't Pokemon, so how are we going to train?

"Come on, Aquapaw." The she-cat called her up. "We'll work on your pounce. Pouncetail is a real puma when it comes to that stuff.

"Why do you think my mother named me Pouncekit?" He looked back at her.

She looked at him with warm eyes then swatted him on the ear playfully. "Whatever you big furball. You still aren't good when it comes to dodging. I think your apprentice is better at that than you." She meowed. "Looks like the apprentice needs to help the Mentor. Let's go, Aquapaw." She used her tail to summon her and went out of camp with Misty behind her.

"Come Ravenpaw, we'll show them we're strong." He said with determination.

"Yeah!" I said with equal determination. Me and my Mentor… Wow that seems odd to call him that, walked out of camp.

N/A this part isn't accurate, if you know, please tell me. We went to this littler island that had large rocks sticking out from the sides. "Here's the training grounds." Pouncetail told me as we swam to it. My fur tugged at me as I tried to swim through the current.

"Ugh, I had to have long fur." I mumbled.

"You get use to it." Dapplenose called to us as we entered.

"let's start by assessing your agility." Dapplenose flew at me like a flygon. I stood there in fright then was knocked down.

"Humph, maybe you need some more common senses. You stood there like a dead mouse waiting to be eaten." She scolded as I stood up ashamed.

"He wasn't ready." Misty tried to defend me.

"No opponent will wait for you. They will go head on." Pouncetail jumped at Misty with surprise on his side. But Misty was fast , she sidestep then raked his side with claws sheathed.

"Graceful." he commented. "Looks like your apprentice has it. Ravenpaw," He called. "Attack me." Now I'm ready. I got my hunches up then jumped up and went at him, but he went to the side and pushed me.

"Ow." I said a I tumbled over.

"Don't be so predictable." The ginger tom stated.

"When you brought your hunches up, it told me you would jump." He revealed to me. "Try something that I won't expect." I growled in frustration. I brought my hunches up again then pelted forward. When he side step I push my hind legs on the sand and tried to pelt myself in the direction he moved. I tackled him enough to knock the wind out of him, but he was too strong and over powered me.

"Better. But brute force is not going to work to someone who is bigger and stronger." He lifted me to my paws. "With your size right now, it would be good to be speedy and clever."

"Isn't that how you use to train like that with pika-" I looked at her quickly "I mean… nothing."

"Let's do you now, Aquapaw." Dapplenose got a good distance away then waited for her attack. Misty ran forward then jumped over her. Dapplenose turned, but was swiped on the head.

"Was that good?" She asked shyly. Good? It was-

"Brilliant." Her mentor praised her.

"Well, now that we know where you are, I think we should get back to camp." Pouncetail swam back to the larger island and we followed behind.

"This is so much fun." I told Misty.

"Just like a Pokemon battle." She replied. It is! The exhilaration and strategy is just like a battle.

"Let's grab some food and-" I was cut off by a sleek spotted fur she-cat. Her fur was spotted like a leopard.

"I know you two just had battle practice, but could you two go on a hunting patrol?" She asked calmly, but with great command.

"Su- Yes." I said.

"Thank you."

"Who was she?" I asked Misty

"did you hit your head or something?" Nettlepaw came to me with a fish between his teeth. "She's leopardstar." He waited for us to reply. "Don't you know?" … "She's the clan leader. Riverclan! Our clan of swift and clever nesses!" he said with dignity. We looked at him then started walking to the exit.

"I'll go this way and see what I can find." I twitched my tail as a sign of goodbye then went off in another direction. I hunted for a while. I found a couple shrews and voles, but most of them escaped. I came back with a vole and two shrews.

"hi Mist." I said between the tails.

"Hey." She said cheerfully with two large fish in her jaws.

"Wow, Great job." I smiled.

"Thanks, and you won't believe it. I put my tail in the water and caught them." She waved her tail at me. "I can't believe how useful they are." We walked into camp and dropped it on the pile.

"Hey, Ravenpaw." A croaky voice called to me. "Could you get us a vole."

"Umm, sure." I looked at the three old cats. They must be too old to get it themselves. I grabbed three voles and went to them.

"Thanks kiddo." She said as they started eating. I went back to Misty to find a black and white furred cat talking to her about something with elders.

"-Elders must eat before apprentices and Warriors. Oh Hi Ravenpaw."

"Hey." I said as I grabbed a little vole for myself and Misty. "let's go back to the den Mist."

"Mist? Is that some pet name?" he scoffed. "Come on Aquapaw."

"Sorry Ash, but he kinda asked me first. I'll take the vole." She said sadly then lightly grabbed the vole from my mouth. I could feel her breath on my whiskers. She nodded to me and went with him. What's this feeling? A rage of how Misty went off with… I don't even know who he is!

'They're just friends, I'm not jealous." I comforted myself. I walked over to my bed and ate the Vole with uncertainty. I can't eat anymore. I discarded the bones and whatever was left and went back to the reed nest. We still don't know what's going on. I looked up at the tree canopy. How am I a cat? What is this place? How was I sent here? The questions went around my head until it lulled me to sleep.


	4. Dawn and Paul of Shadowclan

Switcharoo

Dawn and Paul, kit and apprentice of Shadowclan

Dawn's POV~

"Six different must come." A womanly voice called out into the darkness.

"And join with two others of this world." Another replied.

"Only the ones with knowledge and understanding and skill must come." A croaky voice stated.

"They shall train with the clans and learn to defend, understand and love." A large booming voice declared.

"And they will save their comrades from a fate that has come more than once." She stated again. "Dawn." She called me. The once pitch black space turned into a grass clearing. My blue hair Twirled behind me rapidly. "Today, we will watch you and your friends. We will guide your paw steps, Farewell." The calming breeze that was there vanished and was replaced with the darkness again. Soon, I was falling into a dark pit.

"AHHH!" I scream. I wake up in a pile of feathers and pine needles. "What a dream." Did I fall asleep in the forests? I'm not that clumsy. I try to get up, but fail miserably. Flipping head over heels, I see black fur covering my body from head to toe--Tail, except for a white muzzle and paws.

"Brightkit, is something wrong?" A warming voice filled with concern turned its attention to me.

"wha?" A large light brown she-cat sat before me.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Did you see something that scared you?" She asked tenderly.

"Umm…" I stayed silent. She acts as if she's my mother.

"Come here." She wrapped her long tail around me and brought me close to her. Her warm fur was comforting. Yet, still odd to know that I was a cat. "Enjoy this time while it last." She said to me. "Soon, you will grow and become a wonderful warrior."

"Umm, yes." I replied.

"Come now. Let's walk outside a little." She said as she shoed me out of the bush. "Goodbye, Snowbird." She called to a pure white she-cat.

"Goodbye, goldheart."

"Look, there are some of the apprentices. Why don't you go and learn a little from them. You are going to be an apprentice soon."

"Ok." I walk over to the other young cats that are next to another bush. "Hi." I say returning to my bubbly self. They all looked at me oddly then returned to grooming each other and talking, except for a black cat with a white belly and neck. I, with a confused look, stood there silent. His glare was locked on me with coal eyes. I couldn't move, until someone called me.

"There you are, Brightkit." I swirled around to the direction the voice was coming from. A large white cat with black paws walked over to me. "I've come to inform you that you'll become an apprentice at moonhigh. I know it's an odd time, but I have a lot of important matters to attend to today." I looked at him dumbfounded then followed through with it.

"Ok!" I said enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastic maybe. He flicked my ear with his tail.

"Can't wait." he walked away.

"you, Brightkit." A oddly familiar voice called me. "come with me." He had already stood up and walked to me before I could even turn around. The black cat's menacing gaze was on me. I shivered inwardly the followed him to an entrance.

"Where're you going Shadowpaw?" A guard standing by asked.

"Just a walk with…" He stared at me. "Brightkit." he said looking back.

"Fine with me." He stepped aside. "Could you also bring back some prey? The pile is growing low." Shadowpaw nodded then used his tail to signal me to follow. We walked long and far to the point where I was ready to collapse.

"how far do we need to go?" I asked exhausted. Soon a new scent filled my nose. It was odd and different to the pine needle scent. He whipped around and glared at me. I sat up instantly. Did I say something wrong or does he just hates me? My eyes were wide in fright. He went up to me and cowered under his gaze.

"I'm going to tell you a secret and you better not tell anyone else. Got it?" his eyes calming down. I instinctively backed away.

"I'm a twoleg." He said then turned around and muttered something.

"A…,what?"

"you don't know?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Umm, no." I squeaked and cowered again. He sighed then looked at me again. "Why did you bring me here?" I had to bring up all the courage to say that without stuttering.

"Do you know what a Pokémon is?" What the heck? How does he know- Today, we will watch you and your Friends. He can't be Kenny, he's too menacing. He's not Barry, he is not cocky at all, just scary. He's definitely not Ash. Period! Then who?-

"Who are you?" I walk toward him.

"My real name is…" He looked at me with stoicism then glared again. "How can I trust you?" I jumped back suddenly. I closed my eyes thinking. He can't even trust me with his name. I don't know anyone like that. I reopen my sapphire eyes.

"I'm Dawn." might as well get it over with. He stayed put with his glare still on me. "Now, who are you and how do you know what a Pokémon is?"

"My name is Paul." Paul? Ash's rival when we traveled together? Why him? He's not even our friend! "Are you going to sit there dazed or are you going to tell me what is happening?" He snapped me back to reality.

"I don't even know." I replied. "All I got before waking up as a cat was a dream."

"tch, I knew you wouldn't be any help." He walked past me in the direction we came from.

"Hey!" I grabbed his tail with me teeth. Bleh! it was the only thing I could catch in sight. He grunted then turned.

"We are suppose to stick together." I spat out the end of his tail. "We don't know this world and you don't know what my dream was." I heard him sigh in defeat of not getting away from me.

"Well, what was it?" I stayed silent because I didn't now what he meant ^^; "The dream, what happened?"

"umm, there were voices."

"Great, now what did they say?" He said with fake caring.

"Hmph. They said, 'six different must come and join with two of this world. Only the ones with knowledge and understanding and skill must come. They shall train with the clans and learn to defend, understand and love…" I paused for a moment to remember what else they said. "umm, and they will save their new comrades from a fate that has come more than once. Then she told me she would guide us. But I still don't get it."

"They said six different, right? Who are the six others?" He said more interested now.

"They also said two from this world, who are the two? They could help us." Suddenly a rustle came from a bush behind us.

"Who's there?" Paul got in a defensive stance.

"Brightkit, you said something about a dream. What was it?" A small tabby tom walked up to us. Paul relaxed. "I could translate it for you if you're having trouble."

"Umm, it's kind of personal." I said backing a little behind Paul.

"It's alright, it is my job to translate dreams from Starclan. I am a medicine cat."

"Alright." Paul said. "It said that six different must come and join with two of this world. Only those with knowledge, understanding and skill must come." He stopped half way. "that's all." he lied.

"maybe you two are the two of this world." He looked up I the sky. "I'll talk wit star clan personally to understand more. But It seems you two are linked to this new prophecy." He looked at us. "Maybe you two should go back. And Shadowpaw, could you catch some prey, the fresh-kill pile is awfully low." Paul grunted in return then walked away leaving me behind.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"what makes you think I want you around?"

"I can help you. I bet you don't even know what he means." I chided him.

"You couldn't catch a wurmple if you tried. And I know what he's talking about. Look." He pointed with his tail to a small frog. Eww!

"Can't we get anything more, umm Decent?"

"You can't find Caviar in the wild." he scoffed. "I looked at the pile they were talking about. It had frogs, lizards and some snakes."

"mmm Appitizing." I said without even fake enthusiasm. It's Reptiles for my stomach's sake! Paul came back with the little frog from earlier. He laid it in front of me.

"Here take it back to the camp. If you want to be useful." He went off to search for more. Ugh, how can anyone eat this? I prodded it with my paw then lifted it up in my mouth. It tastes… not that bad. I trotted forward then realized that I don't know which way was camp… Does this have to happened EVERY time?!" The bush in front of me started shaking. "Can't you last one minute without yelling?" He said walking to me with another frog.

"I don't know where the camp is." I said sheepishly.

"Just let me hunt so we won't grab suspicion." He asked irritatingly.

"Fine." I started following him until a warm scent filled my nose. I looked around until I found a little mouse nibbling on a pine cone. I instinctively got down low and crept up on it. I sped forward and bit it. "I caught it!" The little, warm body filled my mouth with content. I grabbed it by the tail and the frog by the leg.

"Hmph, not bad…" Paul scared me from behind. "But still not good. Let's go." He said with no emotions showing.

"ugh." Not one compliment. We caught a large amount of prey and started heading back. He caught two frogs one lizard and even a shrew. I caught… a mouse. As we entered the camp we left the prey on what's left of the pile.

"Hey, where're you going?" I asked as he left to the apprentice bush.

"To sleep. A cat has less metabolism than a human does." No rude remarks, just plain fact. Huh, he didn't even say it in a cocky way… He must really be tired.

"Ok." I said. Then walked over to the pile again. Mmm, which one was the frog from before? I grabbed it then started taking bites into it. "Wow, once you get through the rubbery skin it's good." I said with a grin on my face.

"You aren't suppose to eat the skin." Paul's rough voice came behind me.

"Pphtt phtthpa." I spat tried to spit it out. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Eating." He said setting down a mouse.

"by me?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"In a matter of fact, it is." I discarded what's left of the frog. "I still don't forgive you for the way you treat your Pokémon and the way you acted in the tag team battles."

"The tag team battles were five years ago. How can you still remember that?" he asked. I fumed. We haven't seen each other in five years… I just settled down as he continued eating the mouse… There was only one mouse and that was the one I caught, how come he chose that out of-

"Hey Brightkit." A gray tom walked over to me. He saw a space between me and Paul and decided to sit next to us. So, are you excited to become an apprentice?" He asked.

"Go away, mousepaw." Paul said gruffly. N/A I don't know what that word means ^^

"What got in your fur Shadowpaw?"

"Mousepaw, could you help with this tick problem with the elders?" Mousepaw's ears drooped at the thought.

"Yes Toadfoot." He got up lazily then trotted to another bush. I didn't notice it, but Paul had left also.

"Wha-" I looked around to see him heading towards his den. Might as well go also. I got up and trotted back to my den.

"There you are." a pure white she-cat purred in amusement. "Goldheart has been worried sick. She saw you go off wit Shadowpaw there, but you didn't come back after a while." Did she go after us? "Don't worry, she's over there sleeping. She also told me to tell you to be ready for moonhigh."

"Right, like I would forget my second most important event in my… eh life."

"You would. Now get some rest." snowbird laid her head on her paws. I walked over to my cat mother and laid down next to her. Maybe she's my real mother and she came with me. I fell into a now dreamless sleep.


	5. Shadowclan:Hard decisions

EDIT!: Ok I changed a couple of spelling errors and some of the writing near the end with the Dawn Paul scene so , reread that!!

Shadowclan: The ritual that has lived for seasons

Dawn's POV

The moonlight bathed the clearing to silver. A Crescent moon appeared above the camp when Blackstar called out from the branch. "Those old enough to catch their own prey come forward!" He boomed with great command. "Night dwellers, tonight is a special night. For a kit will train to be a Warrior." Goldheart had finished grooming my fur and had us seated in the front. "Brightkit, from now on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw." He said with the pride of a king.

"Brightpaw! Brighpaw! Brightpaw!" The many cats chanted my new name. This feeling… It feels like I'm the most important person in the entire world.

"Dawneyes, you have been trained well under Frosttail. I think it's time you trained your own." A bluish-grayish cat was across the clearing. She bowed her head and looked at me. She had Sapphire eyes and fur like my human hair. "You shall be her mentor." She walked across the clearing to me and leaned. My mother prompted me to touch noses. Dawneyes smiled at me with content at now having an apprentice.

The crowd now dispersed. Some went to sleep while others stayed up to look at the moon or hunt. "I look forward to training you." Dawneyes disappeared into a den.

"I guess I have to return to the Warrior den now." Goldheart, my.. Cat mother came up behind me. "I wish your father could you see you right now." My Father? Of course I need a father, but he's not with us right now?

"Who was my father?"

"Oh, no one special, just someone who saved my life more than once…" Her mind trailed off probably to the past.

"Tonight, Brightpaw, you shall sit a silent vigil of watching the camp while we rest." He ended. The night was already half over. It shouldn't be that hard to stay up.

"Alright. I'm going to go to bed." I said breaking her thought. "Goodnight, Bright_paw." _she emphasized my new name.

I sat in the clearing. The pines swayed almost rocking me to sleep. I made a small gasp then looked up at the sky again. The moon was solemnly watching with me. The silence was aggravating. I shook myself to keep awake. The moon started falling behind the trees. Don't go. The sun still hadn't come up yet. The clearing was dark and silent. Nothing would have been better than to sleep on the spot. I started bobbing my head. The area seemed to spin, until I was held up abruptly. I looked up. Black fur looking blue from the last of the twinkling stars was warm and fuzzy.

"Stay awake, troublesome girl." Paul?! I instantly sat up. I opened my mouth to speak. But he shoved his paw up. "You can't speak, remember." I nodded then sat down again. "You can walk around if you want." I nodded absently then stretched.

I looked and walked a little with Paul still standing in the middle of the clearing. His gaze somewhere else. I'm glad it wasn't sending daggers into my fur this time. I sat back down next to him. He looked up again. "The sun's coming up, I have to head back." Ahh, don't go, I might fall asleep then where would I be? "Just stay there, a warrior will come in when the sun does." He disappeared into the apprentice den. I smiled. The sun rose a few minutes later like he had said and a warrior came out also.

"Great job, you can go rest now, I'll take over." I let out a sigh and let him take my place. I can finally sleep.

I scurried off to where all the apprentices were. I nosed around a little until a saw Paul near the corner. "oh, Hey Pa-wul." He looked at me oddly then flicked my ear. It didn't hurt, just slightly stunned. Two beds were ready. "Did you make this?" Paul isn't one to be romantic…

"I was told to, I'm not going all fuzzy with you." He really isn't one to be romantic.

"Whatever. It looks warm so I guess it's ok." He grunted then slumped into his bed of moss.

"Thanks, Paul." I curled up in a ball in the moss a fell asleep. A few hours past and I found my self all nice and warm until I saw who I was curling up to… Yeah, I can't live one second in peace without having some downside to it. "Eep!" I squeak and cower lower.

"Get off me."

"Hee hee, Sorry." I lifted my head. He got up and left without saying any words.

"Umm." I blushed and got up quickly. I ran to the fresh-kill pile, but was stopped by Dawneyes.

"Did you feed the elders first?" She said seriously.

"Not yet.. I was just about to bring them some food." I said not really knowing what to do.

"Don't worry, another apprentice already did that. Come on, let's do a quick patrol around to get you familiar with the borders." She trotted to the entrance as I slumped in hunger, but followed happily. She seems more happier. We exit the camp and walked a pretty far distance till we came across a beach.

"This is the lake. We came here seasons ago when our old home was destroyed by twolegs." They must have been building new homes, or even a mall! "I'd like to claw those mouse brains for doing such a deed." She dug into the sand with her claws. What am I talking about? Humans destroyed her home… Many clan's home. I didn't realize that when we make new establishments, we are destroying homes of other living things like Pokemon. "It's alright. We're here now aren't we? We'll be here upon moons upon moons for a long time." She cheered up. "Come. We have a lot of ground to cover." We continued around the entire border. She told me stories about the places even about herbs on the way. She always got herbs for Littlecloud when she was an apprentice.

"That's the Shadowclan border." We entered the heavily guarded entrance and head for the fresh-kill pile.

"You had an exhausting day so you can go grab a bite. See ya." She ran to the far left end of the circle clearing. I grabbed a lizard and sat near the den. I saw patches of sunlight around the clearing. Cats were reinforcing the dens with tangles and brambles. Then I saw Paul helping out another cat. Until she faked falling on top of him. He was obviously annoyed at another 'stupid' fan girl. I looked away quickly when he looked at me. I was soon called by the medicine cat.

"Brightpaw, I had a dream before your ceremony." He pulled me into his den. "I saw eight cats. They were facing off shadows that I couldn't make out. But there scents were all different. Two of every clan. It was such a clear vision. And your dream… It's a prophecy. I already talked with Blackstar and Dawneyes-"

"Wait, why did you talk to Dawneyes?" I asked quickly. It's getting really confusing. I know something has happened, but what's happening here? Why does it have to be me… or Paul for that matter?

"To ask if you wanted to train for a medicine cat." Doesn't he already have an apprentice?! Can he really do two apprentices at once? "I can train you to read signs and maybe a little herbs. Flamepaw is alright with it. I'm going to talk with Starclan about it. Shadowclan, no all the Clans might need you. Maybe you were destined to be a medicine cat. I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you too much." My head is spinning. "I'll let you think about it."

"I will."

"Also, with the path of the medicine cat comes consequences. I don't find it as a downfall, because… I never loved anyone." Love? "Medicine cat's can't have a mate. If you love anyone, it will be very hard."

"No, I don't. I mean, I don't love anyone." I don't have a crush on anyone. Will this affect how me when I turn human?

"You don't think anyone loves you, do you?" A crush on me? Nah! Well, not here I think.

"No."

"It gets hard for them if you chose to. You are a very beautiful, young cat. Someone could fall in love you." There was silence after that. "Well, it's getting late. You can go back to your den."

"Alright, goodbye." That was an awkward situation. I head to the den and my bed next to Paul's. Should I do this? I don't know anymore. This is almost like leaving home. But I should take every opportunity right? Is it like that here? Every little girl dreams of meeting that Prince charming and marrying him. But… This isn't real is it? This is just imagination. No, it's too real! I'm a cat. They need me to save them. I don't even know them that well. They're just cats. "I just don't know!" I yell out without knowing. I feel small tears fall from the pressure of something I'm not believing.

"What are you yelling about."

"Nothing you would ever understand." I say sternly. The night took over a while ago. The moonlight colored Paul's fur silver. He slumped down onto his bed.

"Stop moping." He rested his head on his paws. "What is it? You're going to tell me anyway whether I want you to or not."

"This is getting too confusing. Littlecloud asked me to become his apprentice."

"This is confusing how?"

"He wants me to become his apprentice because he believes that I am need to fulfill this prophecy so he wants me to train me."

"So-"

"So I don't believe this!"

"What?"

"All of it! Any of it, Everything here." I rolled away from him.

"It's… Alright?" He patted my shoulder with his paw.

"Are you trying to be nice?" I lifted my head. His face showed no sentiment. "I'm just scared that all of this is real. Do you think that we'll be here for a long time?" I rolled over.

"I… Don't know." He suddenly pulled away. "Just go to sleep."

"How was your little fan girl?" I fought a grin.

"Don't go there." He said annoyed even more.

"Fine. Good night." I rested my head trying to stop my musing thoughts.

* * *

Dawn is weighed down with the decision to become a medicine cat... but could she love someone? It's here! After much research I got this accurate. The end with Dawn's decision is what is weighed down on me right now. I'm having a very hard decision to leave my school (the one i've been in since kinder) and leave to a different one. It's a lot harder than you think. you start to think it's hard and not real. I've had emotional break down's before because i really... love someone and i don't want to leave him. It could be just some stupid crush. but... Could this be the same for Dawn?


	6. Thunderclan:More apprentices

You know you've been waiting for it! Drew and May become apprentices! Also, I'm not neglecting Windclan. I love Windclan! (besides Shadowclan, but not to look emo…) I'm saving that for later use

= (*) (.-)" Please no tomato throwing. (Unless they're cookies)

EDIT!!! I FORGOT THE SILENT VIGIL SCENE! This is one of the most important ceremonies! I try so hard to keep it real! I'm so sorry please read that part! IT"S CUTE AND FLUFFY!! well not really fluffy, but CUte!!!

Switcharoo

Thunderclan: More apprentices

Drew's POV

My mother, Lilyeyes, was fussing over my fur while May's was given a long speech of behavior. That's so typical of her. Soon a booming voice could be heard from the high rock. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather at the high rock for a clan meeting." It's time for the ritual to begin. We hurried out of our mother's grips and ran to the foot of the high rock. The afternoon sun shone with warmth filled the ravine to be as bright as itself.

Firestar sat upon the edge of the high rock as the warriors and other apprentices sat in the clearing. "Mosskit and Blossomkit, you have been with us for six moons now and it is time for you two to learn more to help the clan as apprentices." Firestar gleamed at the many cats who have stayed faithful to him and Thunderclan, now he looks down at us to do the same. "From now on, until you receive your warrior names, Blossomkit you will be known as Blossompaw. Mosskit you will be known as Mosspaw."

The crowed started chanting our new names. "Blossompaw! Mosspaw! Blossompaw! Mosspaw!"

"Sandstorm it is time again to train an apprentice. You shall be Blossompaw's mentor. Pass your quick hunting and fierce battling skills to your new apprentice." Sandstorm stepped forward and touched noses with Blossompaw.

"Graystripe it is also time you took on another apprentice. You will be Mosspaw's mentor." Graystripe came forward also and I copied their movements. "Share your loyalty and friendship to your new apprentice." Firestar glowed with pride at having us become apprentices. Soon the cats around us either congratulated us or continued on with their day.

I stole a glance at May to see her eyes shining as cats and kits went up to her. I tried the best I could to flip my long brown fur, and it worked. May saw this and giggled. "You know you miss it." I whispered to her.

"Miss what?" May you naïve girl.

"This." I flipped the long strands of fur.

"Yeah sure I do, like how I miss your cocky attitude." I laughed.

"Tonight, they shall sit a silent vigil as we rest." Since Firestar and come down from the Highrock, the cats dispersed and finished their evening tasks.

The sun was long gone when me and May were in the middle of the clearing staying awake and attentive at our surroundings. May was as determined as I was, trying to stay awake. The moon rose and fell from the sky fast without a wind out of place. The sun rose and a cat trotted from the Warrior's den.

"Well done." He stood in front of us examining our features. "It seems you two barely made it. I'll take watch now, go get some rest." He took our post. I walked over to the apprentice den. May collapsed half way asleep in the clearing.

"Tch, lazy lump." I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and carried her to the den. Two clean nests was near the outer rim of the den. I carefully walked past the other apprentices and placed May in her own nest. I curled up exhausted by the extra effort. Good morning.

"Hey, Blossompaw, do you want to head out to look at the territory?" Sandstorm came in and prodded the sleeping cat. It's too early. "It's already Sunhigh, you have to get up." Oh, so it's noon. Still too early.

"Of course." May sat up instantly and followed her mentor out of the den

"Hey, Mosspaw, let's go out also." Graystripe sneaked up on me from behind.

"Yeah, sure. No." I curled up tighter.

"Come on, you don't want Blossompaw to go ahead of you by leaving camp first do you?" I growled then sat up and followed him out of camp and up the ravine. The air was clearer of the many cats scents, but was filled with even more different scents than in camp.

"Let's catch up with Sandstorm." My mentor sprinted up the ravine. I tried to keep up with his speed, but it was really hard with all the plants in the way. "Your keeping up pretty well." he turned his head to look at me. He wasn't even slowed down.

"They couldn't have gone this far already." I panted.

"Really?" A she-cat sat with her tail over her paws and May next to her.

I slide to a stop in front of them. "How did you get here?!" I panted at my long run. "We left a little after you, and by how fast we went and how long, we should be farther."

"Whe." Graystripe plopped down next to me. "Nice run hu?" He laughed.

"But how? We just-"

"You were running circles around a tree." May giggled. I look dumbfounded at my mentor.

"Sorry, I thought we might do some laps to warm up." He apologized.

"Now that you've caught up let's get a look at the borders and some landmarks." Sandstorm got up with May following right behind.

"Yeah enough fun and games, let's get serious." He followed the others while I was still tired from all the unnecessary running. They showed us the borders from Windclan to Shadowclan. They finally brought us to the lake, which we had skipped.

"This is the lake that all the clans surround. It gets pretty noisy with all the twolegs that infest it." Graystripe explained the other clan that we don't share a border with, Riverclan. Then the little island that was near it. "That was the first place that brought me back to the clans."

"What?"

"Back in the old forest, Graystripe was kidnapped and taken in as a kittypet." Sandsorm started explaining. "He went on a long perilous journey to find us again. It's good to have the old tuft of fur back." The two started talking about the past forest and the long journey. They even started to talk about the old mischief that they and Firestar use to get into.

"Wow, it must have been fun." May was ever so slightly getting away from Sandstorm and closet to me. "How long have we been here?" She whispered in my ear.

"Oh, let me check. Oh yeah, that's right I don't have a watch because I'm a cat." She gave me an annoyed grunt then continued to listen to the two's stories.

The sun was about set when we finally returned to camp. "That was renewing wasn't it, Mosspaw?"

"Yeah, totally." I yawned.

"Go ahead and grab something from the fresh-kill pile." Sandstorm offered to me and May.

"Ok." May nodded then had her eyes set for a little mouse. She was blocked by the same cat from yesterday.

"So how was your day." He asked.

"Hello Gravelpaw." May replied. She tried to get past him, but he shoved a sparrow in her face.

"We could share if you want."

"Oh, Ok." She said sleepily then followed him to his den.

"Let your fur lay flat, Mosspaw." a calming voice from behind warned. A large broad tom was standing over me. "Were you watching Blossompaw?" He twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I remember about a moon ago you refused to become an apprentice until Blossompaw was also ready." I did? Right, I just gained actual consciousness until yesterday. I wouldn't know anything or anyone, like him. "But it seems someone else has their heart set on her." He purred as my fur began to rise again.

"I don't like her like that." I scoffed then went to the fresh-kill pile.

"Brambleclaw, could you come here for a second." a she-cat called the cat I was just talking to.

"Coming Squirrelflight." He called back.

I took the mouse May was originally going for. If no one is going to take it I might as well. Trotting to my new den, I heard a lot of chatter. "Here's yours next to mine."

"Where's Mosspaw's?"

"The grumpy badger's is over there next to the tangles. Don't tell him, but I put some thorns in it. It will be so funny when he starts jumping like a rabbit from sitting on it."

"Yeah, Ha Ha." She said with anxiety in her voice.

"ok, good night Blossompaw." The big gray lump of fur slumped down and fell asleep instantly.

"Night." I entered the den. Only May, Gravelpaw and a couple of other apprentices were there. Before I was about to lay down May called me.

"Psstt! Drew!" May whispered loudly. I turned to her already knowing what she had to say. "Don't lie down. There are thorns in it." I looked at my bedding filled with little unnoticeable thorns. I laid my mouse down then started carefully plucked them out with my teeth.

"Thanks." I lied down and started eating the mouse. I saw her eyes light with satisfaction that her consciences was cleared.

"Good night, Drew." She fell asleep.

"Night, May." Once I finished the morsel of mouse I discarded it in the dirt place. The first quarter moon was high in the air when I looked up. I wonder what is going to happen to me and May. Are we going to be stuck here forever? It's only been two days, but we haven't learned anything except a little history of this place. "Oh, arceus give me a sign." I shut my eyes waiting for something to happen

"Trying to talk to Starclan?" A calm voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked to see whose voice it belonged to. It was just Leafpool there medicine cat I've heard before.

"Starclan?"

"Our warrior ancestors." She answered.

"Not exactly…"

"Well, if you ever have something on your mind just tell me." They all say so, but we never seem to tell.

The clearing was starting to empty. I headed back to my den. Just promise this warrior thing won't last forever. My thoughts swirled around my memories of being human. The friends, the enemies, my Pokemon… I soon drifted to sleep.


	7. Riverclan: Trouble

Switcharoo

Misty and Ash of Riverclan

Misty's POV

The sun started show over the little pond the cats called home. It was odd., walking with Pondpaw. He is so kind, but really uncomfortable with all his talk about himself. I stayed up the entire night think about the other day. One night I was walking toward the Cerulean gym, the next I woke up in reeds. I can't even begin to comprehend. But seeing Ash was very comforting, At least I don't have to be the only one clueless. I finally urged myself up, surprised that I wasn't even the least bit tired.

"Good Morning, Aquapaw." My mentor, greeted.

"Good Morning." I replied.

"Since you're up, would you like to go on the dawn patrol?" A couple other cats were walking toward the entrance.

"Sure." I looked back into the den noticing more cats than there was the other day, five more to be exact. "That's strange…"

"You coming?" An irritated, brown tom called to me.

"Yes." I ran up to them and followed them through the streams. We patrolled the perimeter of our borders, making sure that no body trespassed or even skimmed the edges. As we neared a far end of our area, a sharp, musky scent filled the roof of my mouth. I stop short of how different the scent was.

"Did you scent something, Aquapaw?" The brown cat from earlier asked. I opened my mouth again and drew back.

"Yeah, it's musky, but it's slightly stale." I announced to the group. The other tan cat opened his mouth.

"A badger was here. Probably passed by."

"We'll report it to Leopardstar later." We finished our border patrol to find the camp starting to arise and move.

"Hey, Mist." A very dense Ash called across the clearing. He ran past cats and accidentally bumped a few. I swiped him on the head with my claws sheathed. "Oww, What was that for, Mist?"

"For making a scene. And stop calling me Mist. I don't want to arouse suspicion." He gave me a frown.

"Well, umm, where've you been?" He asked.

"Just on a border patrol." There was an odd silence between us.

He broke the silence. "I've got to go on this hunting patrol. The pile's low."

"Oh, ok." I looked away as if to leave.

"But, I'll be sure to bring the biggest fish."

"I'm sure you will, but that just means I'll top it five times better." I flicked him amusingly at his ear.

"Fine, it's a contest! The one with the largest fish wins." He announced a little too loudly.

"I'm not going on your hunting patrol, moron." He stuck his tongue out at me. I did too in return.

"Ravenpaw, get over here." The ginger cat known as his mentor called. "Unless you've forgotten the patrol."

"Coming, Mentor Pouncetail." That seems a little too formal. It didn't really matter I guess. I walked over to the nice little stones bathing in the sunlight. They felt marvelous against wet fur. I quickly dozed off as I laid down against one.

"BADGER!" A shriek filled my ears as I jolted up.

"What's happening?" I asked a frantic cat running towards the entrance.

"A badger has been spotted by a hunting patrol. They are fending it off right now." He ran toward the entrance once again. The nursery was frantic; searching for their kits and shooing them into the den and standing defensively ready to guard them with their lives. Other cats were running out ready to guard their land as if it was their own kits at stake.

Wait, a hunting patrol?! _'I've got to go on this hunting patrol. The pile's low.' "Ash!" I ran towards the entrance to head in the direction- _

"_Aquapaw, stand guard near the elders." I skidded to a stop as my leader, Leopardstar, ordered. I looked at the cheetah pelted cat with worry glazing my eyes. _

"_We have enough warriors to take care of the badger." She came up to me. Then ran in the direction of the painful shrieks and yowls. Other apprentices were guarding the camp with a few more warriors, as my clan leader had called the older looking cats. _

"_Stay by me. I'll protect you." Pondpaw stood next to me by the elder's den. It felt as uncomfortable as the day before. _

"_I have to go to.. Make… dirt, yeah.." I walked away toward the entrance._

"_You do know the dirt place is in the opposite direction, right?" He pointed with his paw towards the far end of the clearing._

"_Right, right. I knew that." I said almost too hesitantly, but he just gave me an odd look then resumed his defensive position. I walked to the stench hole. I looked towards the back to see if there was an opening. A hiss crept behind my ear. I turned ready to attack whoever came near. A warrior smiled at me. _

"_Go, if you wish. I know that Ravenpaw was with that hunting patrol. If you're so worried, I'll cover for you." I gazed at him happily then headed to a little gap that parted near the far end._

_Silversoul's POV_

_The little ginger apprentice ran towards the secret hole that many cats have used before. "I hope I did the right thing.." My silver pelt started to fade. "This is what you wished anyway." Protect these young ones. But I just sent one of them to a badger's whim. But I can't let one stray too far from each other… My fur grew invisible as I joined the ranks of my clan in Silver Pelt._

_Misty's POV_

_Ash, please be alright. You really know how to get into trouble. I ran through the reeds and stream toward the battle scene. I hid myself as six warriors, their leader and one apprentice faced off with three badgers. Oh Arceus! Four of those warriors were swiping expertly at a large white striped badger. Its small beady eyes glazed with anger._

_Leopardstar was fending off another badger that looked twice as big as the others. She fought with such determination, but it surprised me as I caught a glance at her eyes. The worry and fear that filled them was so intense. One warrior was helping her fend it off._

_I searched for the other badger that seemed to have escaped my gaze. Fear griped me. Where's Ash?! I spotted him near the farther end of the little clearing. He is fighting a fairly small badger, maybe even just a cub, but it still had the dangerous look that all the others had. A warrior was helping him, but he had been knocked out. Ash was fighting alone. A small gasp escaped my lips. Ash fought with such force and cunning. Slipping under it and making it trip. The smallest opening he swiped with success. He managed to even jump over the small badger and swipe at it with such precision a careful planning. I would have believed he was an entirely different person, or even six cats against this one badger. The Badger eventually collapsed while the other badgers were scared off. _

_Leopardstar neared the badger. As it saw her, it stood up and ran as fast as it could carry itself. I heard her praise Ash for such bravery than helped carry the knocked out warrior to the camp. Watching them head towards camp, I forgot I was suppose to be in camp ready to defend the elders. Opps. I ran back silently to the little hole in the dirt place._


	8. Shadowclan: Thing turn for the worst

Switcharoo Pokemon Warriors

Shadowclan: Things turn for the worst

POUNCE! I caught another one. The limp body dangled from my jaws. This one seems really plump. The flavors seemed endless.

"Well done Brightpaw." My mentor Dawneyes complimented. "This should be enough, let's head back." I nod then head towards the little pile of prey I saved up on. "Grab them by the tail like this." She swooped a couple up. "It'll be easier to carry." I picked up the last of them, a lizard, two mice and a little snake. Who knew I would grow so accustom to them. They taste so good!

My mentor is so kind and gentle, I'm really glad. We entered our camp clearing and placed our fresh food on the pile. It's been two days since I was apprenticed and it's been three days since I've been a… cat.

"You cat eat if you want." She instructed. "I'll be with Blackstar if you need me." She said in a bubbly tone. I smiled and nodded. I looked over the pile again. I love the taste of mouse more than a snake or a lizard. Before I could reach over to one, someone scooped it up.

"Hey, I was going for that." I looked back toward him. He was already near the nursery entrance. Humph. I looked across the pile again. No more mice. "Well," I glanced back at the nursery again. "I'm not really that hungry." I skirted away from the food and made my way toward the nursery.

"Thank you Shadowpaw. Look kits, something nice and soft." Snowbird's kits pounced at the dead meat.

"ROAR! I'm a Lionclan cat!" One of them squeaked. "This prey is mine!"

"Well I'm Tigerclan then! HISS." The two jumped at each other play fighting. I smiled at them. They are so cute!

"Oh, Brightki- I mean Brightpaw! Hi!" One of them ceased fight and directed attention to me.

"Oh, hey." I grinned, I forgot they're names!

"Come here and eat the food Shadowpaw most graciously brought to you." The two of them ran back to the little mouse that lay next to their mother and started eating it.

"It's good to see you visit, Brightpaw."

"Good to see you too, Snowbird." I smiled.

"I'll be leaving." I didn't even know he was still here! His black fur really blends well.

"Thanks again, Shadowpaw." He bowed his head then exited.

"Bye kits, bye Snowbird." I waved my tail at them.

"We won't be kits for long!" One piped up as they tumbled at my feet.

"We'll be training before you know it." They smiled giddily till one batted the other on the ear. "But I'll be the better apprentice!" He challenged.

"Over my dead body!" She countered. They soon started tumbling and rolling around swiping each other lightly and laughing in the process.

"If you two will fight, do it outside." Their mother dismissed them. I helped shoo them outdoors as they continued their little quarrel only to be distracted by a passing butterfly. "Thanks." The snow white queen slumped into her bedding. "Those two get rowdier by the day."

"Kids, what will you do with them?" I left with a renewed hunger. I went toward the fresh-kill pile again. Lizards are better than frogs. I lifted a medium sized reptilian off the top then trotted toward the apprentice den to find Paul sleeping in his nest. He gets so tired easily. I laid down next to him and started eating. It's so peaceful. And he does kinda look cute as a cat. My mind wanders around thinking of the situation more.

"Brightpaw, just the cat I was looking for." Littlecloud, the clan's medicine cat, called me out. I followed him out to the medicine cat's den. "Brightpaw, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you come to a decision?"

"About what again?" I asked.

"The choice to become my apprentice." I stepped back hesitantly. I forgot about that entirely! I guess I've been too caught up in my training I forgot to think about that more.

"It's alright if you haven't." He said kindly. "But, I do hope Starclan comes to you." Starclan… Do they really have the answers? "Please come to me if anything happens." I just nodded absently as I was dismissed. Does Starclan know why I'm here, or why Paul's here? Or even what we are. We're cats from a completely different world.

"Hey, you." I lift my head up finally taking in where I am. I'm in the apprentice's den next to Paul. "What are you moping about again?" He hissed in my ear. I backed away surprised.

"Uh, nothing that really matters." I turned my head knowing my face was heating up all of a sudden, just by how close his fur was to mine. Here comes the same question I've been asking over and over! Why do I feel like this? It's not like I have any relation to him at all. Well I have fur so I don't think he can see.

I gaze back at him. His eyes were distant to something else. Paul was still an apprentice like me, but he looked larger and stronger, like the older cats. His fur was long and fluffy unlike my smooth, silky fur. "Hey Paul," I broke the silence. "How long have you been a cat?"

"Five days." He replied then turned away from looking around.

"Don't you find it strange that we don't really know much of this world or even how we got here?" He surely must feel some awkwardness of not knowing something.

"No." He replied then laid his head down.

"Not even a little?" I pressed on. "You must have felt confused, or even a little flustered."

"At first and at how I got here, but… Great, I'm opening up to you." He finished.

"And that's a bad thing how?" I glared at him, but lightened up. "Well, are you at least keeping up with their traditions and way of living? I forgot to do my 'chores' and they just tore me up."

"Go figure, you would forgot that, that's not really a surprise on my part." He slumped onto his side facing away from me. Grrr… now I know why my face gets hot, it's annoyance! I swiped his ear with my claws sheathed.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." He pined me down before I could even reply. A smirk was creeping on his face. "Ha, you should see your face, you troublesome girl. If I knew you wouldn't defend I wouldn't have done it." He slumped back into his side position this time facing me.

"Wha?" I got up and shook off all the bedding that stuck to my fur. "You would have done it if I lost a claw." I laid down again. "How was I suppose to know you were going to tackle me?"

"Serves you right for not paying attention." He flopped over to his other side.

"Hey, you lazy lovebirds, come over here! We're out to train a little." My mentor Dawneyes stood at the entrance of the apprentice's den.

"What?! Uh, coming!" I got up abruptly and ran towards her. I looked back at Paul. His head was lifted up slightly then thumped back down.

"You too, lazy." She called to him. He curled his spine then got up and followed us out.

"We'll train with your mentor, Shadowpaw." Dawneyes stated to him. "Hmmm, I wonder if he's around." She surveyed the clearing, but he wasn't anywhere around. "Maybe he's out on a patrol or something. Come on, we'll go find a training area."

A/N There wasn't any specific training area for any clan except Thunderclan…

She led us to a small clearing where the grass was flattened and filled with yellow pine needles. If I do remember, Dawneyes said it was Leaffall now. So I guess it's fall. "Ok, Brightpaw, I'll teach you some of the basic stuff."

Me and Dawneyes stood across from each other on the clearing. "This is…"

---------

I collapsed onto the ground. We've been training for hours nonstop. I don't think my muscles can take much more! I learned the front paw strike and a front paw blow, there is a difference, I also learned a back-kick and a belly rake.

"This.. Wheeze… Is tiring!" I can't feel my paws.

"Quit complaining." Paul growled. "We've only been training for half an hour." Less than an hour?! It must have been more!

"You learn fast." My mentor praised. "But you did kinda over exert yourself." She held back a giggle. "Let's head back."

"Sure." I breath heaving myself up. We trot back to the camp. "You were right about the metabolism thing." I try to converse with Paul. He ignored me. "Humph." I walk ahead.

"You can go to the fresh kill pile." She walks over to the over to a small group of cats that were sharing tongues.

"Hey, Paul." I catch up to him. "Umm, do you think it would be better if I became a medicine cat?" If I had fingers I would rather twiddle my thumbs.

"Why should I decide?" He muffles his voice with a lizard in his jaws. I grab another lizard. He trots away from me and toward the elder's den. Oh, that's right! That's one of the chores. I run over as well with a frog between my teeth.

"Well it's about time." One of them starts devouring his share. Ugh, is there anything called manners?

"Always so rude, thank you." She thanks us. Paul bows respectively then leaves.

"Hey, wait up." I wave with my tail goodbye then follow Paul back to the fresh-kill pile. He already had a crow in his mouth when he looked up. His eye met mine and they didn't seem to be in a good mood. I whipped back to the fresh-kill pile. Nothing really seemed appetizing at the moment. I looked up again and saw Paul heading back to the den. I bounded along inside back to our little nest.

"Would you stop following me?" He growled. He tore apart a wing. I hesitated but sat down. "Don't you have anyone else to bother?" He snarled and glared. His menacing act is actually very easy to get use to.

"Nope." I laid down.

"How about you play with all those other prissy girls." He devoured a leg and nodded toward a little huddle near the fresh-kill pile. I glanced up at them. Their glares made me shudder. What do they have against me?

"No thanks." I lay my head down.

"They're mad at you because you're near me, idiot." Great, I'm going to be torn apart by a pack of fangirls. I didn't even know there were fangirls in this world! He finished off his bird then discarded the bones and whatever was left. I glanced up at him. He wasn't bloody like I'd expected from devouring a non-cooked bird. He had a nice completion for a cat, only his whiskers had a little meat on it.

"You have a little something." I pointed to my own whiskers. He twitched his whiskers then used his paw and swished at it. He did that thing Meowth did when they thought they had something on their. He smoothed down his head with his paw. Aww! He looks like a cute Glameow! I giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He snarled.

"You're so cute!" I laughed when he tried to swipe my head. I dodged clumsily but fell backwards when he pummeled me.

"Here's a good thing about being a cat." He smirked. "You can't blame me for taking you down. You just have a very weak defense." I growled, but I couldn't get out from under his paws. "What is you're problem?" He scoffed then released me.

"Well, you're stronger than me." I shake the pine needles off again.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to slack off. Someone bigger and stronger than me will attack you some day and you won't be able to fight back." I hung my head. But I don't like fighting. He sighed. "Do you know why they train us to fight?"

"Like you would know."

"We might have-" Paul was suddenly cut off from a loud yowl. We walked out of the den toward the center of the clearing. Paul's eyes widened. His mentor, Coalfur, was heard behind the crowd. We worked our way to the front. The coal colored fur he was known for was soaked in blood. He had fear filling his eyes.


	9. Thunderclan: Do you remember

Switcharoo

Thunderclan: A Wretched Heart

May's POV

"Rwaaaarrr!" He squeaked.

"That's hardly a battle cry, this is a battle cry. " She hissed.

"You sound like a snake, not a lion."

"Well, at least I don't sound like a mouse." She retorted. He bowled her over and started batting her lightly.

"Hiss, take this!" She overpowered him and pinned him to the ground. "I win!" she grinned. I giggled at their energy. They just never seem to stop.

"Thanks for looking after them Blossompaw."

"No problem."

"Come along, kits." She signaled them to follow with the flick of her tail.

"Coming! Bye Blossompaw!" They say in unison. I waved my paw then realized what I was doing when they gave me strange looks.

"Umm, bye." I quickly put my paw down. They shrugged and scampered off to their mother.

"I'm glad you still do human things." He playfully shoved me.

"Hey, Mosspaw." I said with a giddy grin.

"I said you could call me Drew," he flicked me on my ear. Then he came in close to my ear and whispered my human name. "May." I quickly backed away.

"Yeah, right, sorry I forgot." I swiped up a pawful of leaves at him. The dry leaves seemed to blend with his fur. Even his dark emerald eyes looked like it was part of the pile. He shook them off then flipped his long strands of fur out of his eyes.

"Still as playful as ever, I see." He used his tail to throw leaves at me.

"Hey! I just groomed my pelt also." I shook them off. I licked my paw and smoothed down my pelt of any ruffles.

"You know, you're cute as a cat." I falter as I try to stand up.

"Uh, t-thank you?" I stutter.

"Race you to the old oak tree." He sprints ahead toward the entrance, leaving me flustered.

"Hey! I was disoriented!" I chase after him. We streak through the forest. Light on our feet, as fast as a Linoone. I never felt so free. We quickly reached our destination.

"Woo! That was fun!" I skid to a halt.

"Now that I have you alone." I felt myself heating up. "We need to talk about something important."

"A-and what is that important matter w-we need ta-to talk about?" I stutter even more. He gave me a strange look.

"What the heck are you blundering about? We need to talk about how to get out of here." I felt myself heat up with embarrassment this time. Wow, that was a stupid misunderstanding.

"Umm, nothing. Don't worry about it. And what do you mean by get out?" I regain my composure. That was a sudden change from fun to serious.

"Do you want to be a cat forever?" He growled. I hesitate, but shake my head. I wonder what happened to my Pokémon, are they okay? What about my friends and family? I slowly gain recognition.

"I've been thinking for a while and nothing is coming to my mind of why we're here… so far we've been fitting in, but what if we become too comfortable with it? What if we're are stuck like this forever?" I shake my head to keep the thought away. I haven't even thought about it till now. All I was doing was fitting in and having fun. What's wrong with that?

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right." He paces back and forth.

"I've also noticed you're not exactly fitting in. You are just a slight bit off to what other cats are doing." I felt myself shrug in embarrassment.

"I kind of noticed that also, oh, smart one." I retort. He smirks.

"Why do you think I keep reminding you to call me Drew? Why do you think I keep calling you May?" I trots up to me. "You're the closes thing to human." He sighs and turns away. "We need to stay in touch with that or else… We might forget who we really were." He sits down and digs his claws into the soft soil. "What are we going to do if we forget who we are?"

I stare at him for the longest time. I haven't even thought… "Hey, Drew?" I ask hesitantly. "What do you mean by forget who we are?" He looked up at me.

"Do you enjoy being a cat?" I hesitate. "Do you like the way things are? Did you also enjoy being with your family? Did you enjoy being with your Pokémon? If we stay like this, everything we were will be gone." He slides his claws back into his soft paws.

"So what do we do?" I ask. He pauses for a moment.

"All we can do for now is wait." he shrugged.

"Wait for what!?" I ask angrily, "for Pokémon to fall from the sky?"

"Then what do you think we should do?" He snapped back. I cowered from his gaze. "What else can we do? That's why I called you out here, to remind you who you are." His gaze softened and he calmed down. "We have to anchor ourselves to who we are, so we never forget."

"It's not like we could forget who we were." He stared at me.

"Do you remember your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah, of course… It's a chick.. A Torchic. Yeah a Torchic. That evolved into Combusken, then.. Then Blaziken." I can't believe I hesitated there… What-

"Do you remember the first ribbon you won in a Pokémon contest?" I open my mouth to speak, but I lost the words. I can't remember. I felt myself begin to panic. My legs buckled and I sat down, overwhelmed by realization. How could I forget my first ribbon?! It was probably one of the most important day of my life.

"Don't worry." Drew sat down next to me. "It was the Fallarbor Town Ribbon. Remember?" The memory floods back into my head. I sit up alarmed.

"Yeah, now I remember." Our fur brushed against each other then he leaned on me.

"Well the main thing now is to-"

"Hey! Blossompaw, I've been looking all over for you!" Gravelpaw jumped out of the bushes from the other end of the clearing. Drew back stepped away from me. "Oh, am I disturbing something?" He twitched his whiskers. "Well then I'll be leaving if-"

"No, it's fine, I was leaving anyway." The fur on Drew's neck started to rise. He stalked away and leaped into the undergrowth. What got into his fur?

"So, do you wanna start hunting now?" Gravelpaw stretched his legs. "Prey will be running back to their burrows so- Hello, Blossompaw, are you listening to me?" I snapped my head up at the sound of my name.

"Wha? Oh, sorry, I was just…" I hadn't realized it, but I was staring at the same spot where Drew leaped into. I don't know why, but I had the strangest feeling… like I was being watched.

"Come on, I'll show you a good hunting spot." Gravelpaw nudged me.

"Yeah, sure." He took the lead and bound ahead. I followed behind hastily. It's probably just my imagination. He lead me to a deep undergrowth. We traveled a long ways so we must be at the border, upper Shadowclan border for sure.

"I'll go this way, you can try over there." He flicked his tail in my direction then walked behind a bush. I sniff the air. A mouse is somewhere close by and something else is jumbled up in the air. But, I can't seem to figure it out. I shrug it off. I smell a lot of things I don't know, so there really isn't a difference, is there? I shake my head then bring my hunches down and slide through the forest floor, like a Seviper. I could hear the little mouse nibbling on something just a few inches ahead. I kill it with a swift blow to the neck. But before I pick it up, I hear the slightest rustle. I wipe around staring down a bush. A small rumble rises in my throat and I jump into the undergrowth at this strange attacker. I slice the air with unsheathed claws, trying to slash at his muzzle. But I was quickly bowled over and pinned to the ground under the cat's weight. I squirm underneath to get out.

"May, stop already." He hissed into my ear. I abruptly stop and look up. The dark brown tom was staring at me, or really glaring to clarify.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered angrily. "Were you following me the entire time?" His ears drooped.

"Not exactly."

"Then it was your scent that was in the air." I sighed. I thought something bad was stalking me. Well, unless you call this furball evil. "Grr, get off me." He frowned but got off. I shake off the dried leaves on my pelt then trotted back to my mouse. The same scent returned to the roof of my mouth as I opened to carry the mouse. Wait, wasn't Drew the one following me? I whipped around in circles with my mouth open to try and catch the scent again.

"What are you doing?" Drew twitched his whiskers. I ignored him and continued to taste the air.

"There's something weird."

"Besides you?"

"No, like, like, something was here. Something that we should be worried about." I stopped as the scent overwhelmed me near a tree. I abruptly stopped and followed the trail.

"Hey, wait up!" Drew hastily followed from behind.

I stopped quickly and ducked behind the bush.

"Thanks for waiting." Drew said loudly and sarcastically.

"No, shhh!" I muffled his mouth with my tail. "Look." over by the start of the Shadowclan border were foxes. Four of them to be exact. This is bad, they're heading this way. What do we do?!


End file.
